


Close Your Eyes

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, some kind of wonderful AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School is complicated, but Owen asks out the hottest girl in school and needs help from his best friend Claire to make sure it’s perfect. But there are things that Owen doesn’t realise, but will find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I became obsessed with a kiss from the movie ‘Some Kind Of Wonderful’ and this mess happened. I’m stupid and awful and you all need to yell at me for writing fics, I need to stop. Also, it's kinda short, so sorry.

Owen had been waiting for the opportunity to go out with Amanda Freewood for years. She was the most popular girl in school; everyone wanted to go out with her. Owen wasn’t that kind of guy; he worked at a garage, he liked studying science and his best friend was a wiz with everything she studied. No one really liked them, but they had each other and that was enough for them. 

So, when Owen decided to gain some courage, he asked Amanda out. Her friends stared blankly at him as Amanda slowly smiled. She said yes and his best friend, Claire, saw it all happen. Claire hugged him and they went out to a party that night. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Claire yelled at Owen, saying that she didn’t want him hating her if she’s around all the time. Owen, being utterly confused by it all, chased after Claire. 

“Owen, for the love of God, what will your girlfriend think?” Claire yelled, marching off with her skirt swaying as the wind was picking up. Claire held tightly onto herself, pulling the leather jacket on her shoulders harder. 

“She’ll be cool. You’re my best friend,” Owen chuckled as he walked faster to get to her. She started down the middle of the street, not a single person out that time of night. Owen raced up behind her, trying to catch what she said against the blowing wind.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s what other people will think and then she’ll get mad at you and I can’t ruin this for you, Owen,” she called back. Owen caught onto her arm, stopping them both in the street and looking back at her. Claire’s eyes were welling up and Owen sighed.

“What are you talking about?” 

Claire grew angry, shoving Owen hard in the chest, so much so that he stumbled back. “Go away!” she yelled. Claire sniffed, clutching onto herself and stepping out of her heels. She held the straps on two fingers and licked at her lips. “Go back to the party, I’m sure Amanda will be there any minute so you can talk about your date next week,” her tone was calmer now, but she seemed to still be distraught. Owen tried to step forward, but Claire shook her head and kept heading towards her home. 

The week went by, Claire avoided him at school and no one spoke to him. Owen simply went to school, went to the garage after school and home where he drowned himself in his music. He remembered when Claire would just come over, lie on his bed with him and listen to music for hours until they fell asleep. Now, he was just alone all the time. The garage was busy that afternoon, another oil change being hitched up and waiting for Owen to get to work. That night there was going to be a huge party thrown, but Owen was going out with Amanda before the big event, meeting Claire there to catch her up on everything. Owen wasn’t sure now.

There was a faint sound of gripless sneakers rolled over on the garage’s concrete. Owen turned to see Claire walking into the shop, his stolen leather jacket over her shoulders, a red t-shirt on and hugged in at her waist were her favourite high waisted shorts. “Thought you were still mad at me,” Owen commented as Claire took a seat on the workbench that was always free for her. 

“Can’t say that I’m not,” Claire shrugged.

“So why are you here?” he asked, standing underneath the car briefly to hook up the oil so it could empty into the can beneath. 

“Kind of missed my best friend,” she said, kicking her feet back and forth. 

“Well, I’m right here,” he chuckled

“You’ve got that date with Amanda tonight, right?” Claire said, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder before letting it out from the band and shaking it to fall over her shoulders a little more. Owen had a moment where he couldn’t look at Claire, swallowing hard as Claire watched him. 

“Yeah, before the party,” Owen cleared his throat, trying to concentrate on the car.

“You confident kissing a girl like that?” she asked suddenly and Owen poked his head out from underneath the car. 

“Huh?” 

Claire gave a soft smirk before shrugging. “Amanda is experienced. She’s done this before,” she explained and Owen leaned his arm on the bumper of the car.

“So have I,” he chuckled. Claire rolled her eyes, crossing her legs and leaning back.

“But she’ll be better and expecting better. Do you think you’ll be able to give the goods?” 

“Why bring this up, Claire?” Owen asked and Claire gave a soft pout and shrugged.

“Well, do you need help with it? You can get better,” she told him and Owen shook his head.

“I think I’m fine,” he chuckled, working again on the car. As Claire sighed, however, his mind played it over and over, wondering if he was worth it all, was he even good at what he was doing? “Wait...how does one get better?” he asked and Claire smirked. 

“Pretend I’m her,” she told him, gesturing him over. Rolling up the sleeves on his garage uniform shirt, grease still lining his hands, he stepped closer to Claire. She parted her legs, urging him in towards her a little more. “Where do you put your hands?” she asked.

“Hips?” he asked timidly. 

“Good, Grady! Way ahead of me,” Claire giggled, waiting for Owen’s hands to go there. He placed them there lightly, barely touching Claire, but the look on her face told him to not be foolish. Claire’s hands started to grip into his shoulders, then rest over them, hands laying on the back of his head and neck. “She’ll probably do this -” 

“How do you know?” Owen questioned.

“I’ve had experience too,” Claire shrugged. She paused for a moment, licking at her lips before avoiding Owen’s eye. “Close your eyes,” she asked and Owen complied. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but he had a feeling. The next moment, he felt a pair of soft lips touching his own. It was a tentative moment, slow and unsure. Yet, there was just an instant where everything shocking and unsure melted away and they started to move in sync with one another. 

Claire’s hands gripped in harder to the back of his neck, moving back and forth between his neck and hair; she was gaining leverage. Fingers slipped in his hair before sliding back in and curling around his locks, tugging on them to keep her there. Owen wasn’t sure what came over him, what his train of thought was, but all he knew was that he pulled himself right up against Claire, an added bit of leverage as her neck craned. 

The next thing he knew, Owen felt Claire’s legs rest up on his hips and his hands tightened on her hips, fingers hooking into the belt loops. Before he even realised it, Owen was leaning his weight down onto Claire, her body lying underneath his on the workbench. One hand slid to her thigh as the other gripped hard into her hip. Claire wasn’t doing much better, her hand in his hair pushed him and tugged at him every so often, urging him on as her other hand travelled down the back of his shirt and nails scrap over the nape of his neck.

It felt frustrating and not enough for one moment. A competition was waged in a matter of seconds, urging themselves to keep going, to fall deeper into whatever was happening. Making a soft whimper, Claire’s teeth nipped at Owen’s bottom lip and her legs pushing him harder against her. Owen fell for it all so simply, because it felt so perfect, so magnificently right. 

Then, Owen was wrenched away from Claire, her hands sliding easily from his hair and back to his chest. She gave a hard shove and pushed him away. Claire cleared her throat, sitting up from the bench and fixing up her hair. 

“What? What did I do wrong?” he asked rapidly, watching as Claire jumped up from the bench and tried to hide her face from Owen. 

“You’re cool. Nothing to worry about,” she mentioned, looking back at him for a moment. That’s when he noticed the pink blooming over her cheeks. 

“Wait, are you blushing?” he asked, chuckling lightly. Claire cleared her throat and tucked her hands into her pockets. She started to hurry off, rushing past Owen so fast, he wondered what exactly was wrong.

“No, now go get cleaned up. I’ll meet you at the party,” Claire yelled out, rushing off down the street. Owen tucked his hands away, tightening as he watched Claire go without even looking back. 

The date with Amanda went well, both sort of unsure of themselves, but they made the most of their time. Owen even managed to kiss her, it was slow at first then lead to a little heated moment before they parted and Amanda smiled sweetly, making Owen’s heart skip a little. Heading to the party, Owen took Amanda inside, sitting with her as they relaxed together. There was a loud commotion as their attention was brought around to see Claire. 

His best friend was shockingly beautiful, put in a bright red dress that hugged onto her and stopped mid-thigh, flowing at the ends and making her look as elegant as a blooming flower. Owen swallowed hard as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. She was playing beer pong - winning, of course - but she didn’t drink, just showing off her skills, as always. When she sunk the final ball and cheered to herself and turned on her heels. She noticed Owen finally and gave a faint smile.

“I’m going to go get us a drink,” Amanda smiled, kissing Owen’s cheek as she got up and went to find the drinks. Claire quickly rushed over, taking Amanda’s place.

“You look nice,” Owen commented and Claire shrugged.

“Thanks,” she giggled slightly. “So, how was the date?” Claire asked, sitting a little closer to Owen.

“It was awesome,” he smiled before he nudged Claire’s side. “Seems that the kiss went over well,” he winked, chuckling afterwards. Claire nodded, swallowing slowly as Amanda came back.

“That’s great,” she murmured then stood abruptly. Owen stood up beside her, watching her expression; she seemed so broken and sad. “You know what? I’m gonna go home,” she cleared her throat, brushing her hair out of her face. 

“What? But we just got here,” Owen tried to urge her to stay but as Owen got closer to her, she seemed to recoil at him. 

“Well, I’ve been here for a while and it’s just not my kind of party,” she shrugged and Owen’s hand caught hers. Her eyes welled and she licked her lips, tired and frustrated with something, Owen just didn’t know what. “Stay, have a great night,” she nodded, standing next to Amanda now. Claire cleared her throat and walked past her, heading towards the front door. Owen bit his lip as he watched her leave. He felt the need to leave with her, to chase her and make sure she was fine. 

“Hey, Owen,” he heard Amanda say at his side. Owen turned to her, seeing a content look on her face. “Go, it’s okay,” she shrugged and Owen’s brow crinkled. 

“What?” 

“I had fun tonight, but I don’t think you wanted to go with  _ me _ . You might miss her if you wait too long,” she urged and everything clicked in his head. He sighed before kissing Amanda’s cheek. Making his way through the party and out onto the street, he saw Claire making her way on the road, walking slow, but had made some distance. 

Owen took a deep breath before racing down the street, yelling for Claire, but she either ignored him or didn’t hear. He pressed on, trying as hard as he could to get to her. Claire’s shoulder hung low, she looked half defeated and downright flat. Owen yelled out once more and Claire finally stopped, not turning just yet. 

“Claire,” he called out, he was racing to catch up to Claire down the street. Turning around, Owen saw the tears that had already streamed down Claire’s face. She sighed and as she saw him racing, she cracked a smile. As Owen got to her, she took a step back. Then, as he smiled and bit his lip, he stepped forward, scooping her up into his arms. Claire giggled, her arms falling over his shoulders before they finally kissed. Claire was smiling through it all, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and shoulders. It was kiss after kiss, just trying to make it perfect; it was every time. Putting Claire back on her feet, his hands went to her face, clearing the tears off with his thumbs. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” he said. 

It all made sense, a moment after Amanda said ‘go’, he knew that Claire loved him and had done for years. And it was only then that he was recognising his own love for Claire. He thought it was friendship, just caring and loving platonically, but it wasn’t. It never was. Claire always hinted, told him she liked other guys or just didn’t say anything. Owen just pushed his thoughts for her out of his mind, thinking it would just go away; and they never did. 

“Well, you’re stupid. Always knew you were stupid,” Claire laughed, sniffing a little. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked and Claire shrugged.

“You never asked,” she sniffed again before Owen kissed her forehead. Tucking her underneath his arm, they started to walk down the street, heading towards whichever home they reached first. 

“You were trying to bait me with that dress, weren’t you?” Owen commented and Claire chuckled.

“Sometimes you need a little push,” she said, knocking her hip against his. Owen chuckled along, reaching around and tugging Claire off her feet, kissing her again and hearing her laugh against his lips. He put her back on her feet, resting her underneath his arm once more, but she was right up against his chest, holding onto him as tightly as she could. It all felt perfect.


End file.
